This invention relates to a disposable syringe intended for single use.
Since use disposable syringes for medical purposes are well known and are in everyday use. Such syringes are more convenient than re-usable syringes as there is no need for the medical practioner to maintain sterilising facilities for the various components used with re-usable syringes. A disposable syringe can be prepackaged in a sterile condition and thus be available for use immediately when required. This makes such syringes particularly useful when administration of any particular injectable is required in emergency situations.
With respect to particular injectable solutions, it is often desirable that the disposable syringe be pre-filled so that it is not necessary to transfer the injectable solution from a separate ampoule prior to use.
An example of a pre-filled disposable syringe is described in Austrailian patent application 11603/88 in the name of the Applicant. This syringe is sealed at one end (remote form the stopper) by an integral closure which is adapted to be removed so to thereby reveal a needle fitting for the connection of an appropriate hyperdermic syringe and the contents of the syringe for injection.
Whilst the syringe described in Australian patent application 11603/88 is, by and large, a significant improvement over prior prefilled disposable syringes (and these advantages are described therein) it does still present some inconvenience in operation. In particular, the syringe described in this earlier specification requires two distinct and separate operations by the user before the syringe is available for use, namely:
(a) the removal of the closure; and PA1 (b) placement of a hyperdermic needle into position onto the revealed needling fitting.